The Stranger in Black CR 21
The Stranger in Black CR 21 Male human lich wizard (conjurer) 19 LE Medium undead (augmented humanoid) Init +4; Senses darkvision 60 ft; Listen +11, Spot +11 Aura fear (DC 21) Languages Aquan, Common, Elf, Ignan, Infernal ----- AC 21 (+3 armor, +3 deflection, +5 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 21 hp 137 (19 HD); DR 15/bludgeoning and magic Immune cold, electricity, polymorph, mind-affecting Fort +10, Ref +10, Will +20 ----- Spd 30 ft Melee touch +5 (1d8+5 plus paralysis) Base Atk +9; Grp +8 Combat Gear horn of fog, arcane scroll (mage's disjunction, power word kill, summon monster IX, symbol of insanity), staff of conjuration, wand of acid arrow (50 charges) Special Atk paralyzing touch Spells Prepared (CL 19th, +9 ranged touch): 9th—''power word kill'', quickened summon monster V, summon monster IX (2) 8th—''protection from spells'', quickened summon monster IV, summon monster VIII (2), trap the soul (DC 28) 7th—''greater shadow conjuration'', power word blind, quickened summon monster III, summon monster VII ''(2), ''symbol of stunning (DC 25) 6th—''acid fog'', globe of invulnerability, quickened summon monster II, summon monster VI ''(2),'' wall of iron (DC 26) 5th—''cloudkill'' (2, DC 25), quickened summon monster I, summon monster V (2), wall of stone (DC 25) 4th—''black tentacles'', confusion (DC 22), crushing despair (DC 22), dimension door, greater invisibility, summon monster IV (2) 3rd—''dispel magic'', deep sleep (DC 21), stinking cloud (DC 23), sleet storm, suggestion, summon monster III ''(2) 2nd—''acid arrow, fog cloud, protection from arrows, summon monster II (2), summon swarm, web (DC 22) 1st—''grease'' (DC 21), obscuring mist, protection from good, ray of enfeeblement, summon monster I (2), unseen servant 0—''acid splash'', arcane mark, daze, open/close, prestidigitation Prohibited Schools Evocation, Transmutation ----- Abilities Str 9, Dex 10, Con –, Int 26, Wis 16, Cha 14 SQ turn resistance +4, undead traits Feats Augment Summoning, Combat Casting, Craft Wondrous Item (b), Diligent, Greater Spell Focus (conjuration), Extend Spell (b), Improved Counterspell, Improved Initiative (b), Iron Will, Quicken Spell (b), Scribe Scroll (b), Spell Focus (conjuration) Skills Appraise +19, Concentration +24 (+28 casting defensively), Craft (alchemy) +21, Decipher Script +26, Hide +8, Knowledge (arcana) +29, Knowledge (history) +16, Knowledge (religion) +16, Knowledge (the planes) +30, Hide +8; Listen +11, Move Silently +8, Profession (herbalist) +18, Search +16, Sense Motive +11, Spellcraft +27, Spot +11 Possessions combat gear, bracers of armor +3, ring of protection +3, cloak of resistance +4, headband of intellect +6 Spellbook all spells prepared plus 0—all, 1—9 random spells, 2—8 random spells, 3—7 random spells, 4—6 random spells, 5—5 random spells, 6—4 random spells, 7—3 random spells, 8—2 random spells, 9—1 random spell ----- Fear Aura (Su):'' ''Liches are shrouded in a dreadful aura of death and evil. Creatures of less than 5 HD in a 60-foot radius that look at the lich must succeed on a DC 21 Will or be affected as though by a ''fear ''spell from a 19th-level sorcerer. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same lich’s aura for 24 hours. '''Paralyzing Touch (Su): '''Any living creature a lich hits with its touch attack must succeed on a DC 21 Fortitude or be permanently paralyzed. ''Remove paralysis ''or any spell that can remove a curse can free the victim (see the ''bestow curse ''spell description). The effect cannot be dispelled. Anyone paralyzed by a lich seems dead, though a DC 20 Spot check or a DC 15 Heal check reveals that the victim is still alive. category:CR 21 category:Undead category:Wizard